For better or worse
by silverpupp
Summary: Tris turns 16, and has to be sold in an auction to figure out where she belongs. Two guys want her. The rich one and the poor one...but one treats her right while the other treats her like trash. Tris doesn't want to be sold, but it's not a choice. Tris has to spend a week with both, but which one will she choose. Four or Eric? Bad summary;P Heavy T but low M
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO, EVERYONE! THIS IS MY 3****RD**** STORY AND I HIGHLY HOOPE YOU ENJOY IT! IF YOU CLICKED ON THIS STORY, YOU DIDN'T MAKE A MISTAKE…LOL…BECAUSE AS SOME OF YOU MAY KNOW…I AM HORRIBLE AT SUMMARIES!**

** OKAY, SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, HERE IS CHAPTER 1 OF FOR BETTER OR WORSE!**

Tris' P.O.V-

"Mom. Dad. Please don't make me go." I try to convince my parents, but I know they won't turn this car around and drive me home.

I fidget in the back seat as I realize that we are getting closer and closer to the auction building.

"Mom, this is not how I wanted to spend my 16th birthday," I sigh and stare out the window.

My mother shifts in her seat to turn around and look at me.

"I'm pretty sure you'll be fine, Beatrice. Your father bid on me and look where we are now," She smiles and points to my dad who is driving. "Just make sure you choose the right guy."

"Mom, what if no one bids on me?" I question and sit up in my seat.

"You'll become homeless…but we won't have to worry about that okay," My mother turns around in her seat and I silently rage.

I pretend that I'm choking her, but I'm only just really mad and scared about what could happen.

I could get a really sweet guy who bids on me, or I can get some sex driven teenager.

I drop my head and look at my clothes.

I'm wearing a white, knitted sweater that hangs off my shoulder, but I'm wearing a black tank top underneath. I have on some black skinny jeans and some brown uggs, too.

I would ask my mom this question, but I'd rather ask a guy…which is my dad.

"Dad?" I ask and he turns to look at me. "Do I look like a slut?"

I try to pull my sweater up so it doesn't show my left shoulder.

"No, Beatrice, you look like hooker," He rolls his eyes and I roll mine, too. "God, Beatrice, you'll be fine."

I nod and continue to stare out the window.

I just can't think about what I will look like towards those guys.

"Mom, should I leave my hair in this bun or should I let it do-" I begin, but my father cuts me off.

"We're here!" He shouts relieved.

They get out of the car, but I stay in.

"Beatrice!" My mother taps on the window to my right. "Come on."

I sigh and open my door to get out.

After I get out, I slam the door as hard as I can.

"Ah, teenagers…" my father smiles and shakes his head.

I look around us to see that we parked right in front of the building.

That means less walking, but also means less thinking to how to react when someone bids on me.

I notice other girls getting out of their parent's cars, and some of them are whining to their parents.

Asking how they look or is my mascara running or why did you bring me here or even do I look fat in this outfit.

They must have all turned 16 this year, because every year they hold this auction on the last day of December, which means that if you turn 16 the day before December 31st , you're still up for bidding.

I turned 16 last week and I was hoping that my parents wouldn't take me, but my parents never break the rules.

A family of 4 walks by us and the daughter smiles at me.

She's a caramel tin, and has short length hair that reaches her shoulders. Her parents also smile at me, but the little boy that walks by us does the rudest thing ever.

He sticks out his tongue and sets a finger in either ear, as if he's making fun of me.

I return the gesture, and he simply starts making a fart noise with his tongue and spit flies everywhere.

I do the same and he just gives me a death glare.

I gag and my parents begin to pull me along, inside the building.

We pass millions of girls, until my mom shows me to a room that the girls are going into.

"This is where you'll chill for a second with the girls until they start calling your names." My mother and father hug me. "We'll be in the parent section when you get on stage, sweetheart. See you in a bit."

I watch as they walk towards the hall with the other parents and I sigh.

I inhale a breath and push the door in to walk in.

I gasp as I see a lot of girls putting on extra makeup, and doing their hair.

The girl from earlier, the one with the brother, walks up to me and shakes my hand violently.

"Hey, I'm Christina," She smiles.

"Hi…I'm Beatrice…" I say awkwardly, shaking back her hand a little more softer than what she did.

"Beatrice?" Christina looks up at the ceiling. "No, no, no. Won't do."

I perk up an eyebrow.

"What about…" She taps her chin. "Tris…that's a cute name."

"Yeah, whatever," I say slowly and nod my head, agreeing to the nickname she gave me.

"Hey it's time, girls!" yells a woman as she peeks in through a curtain on the other side of the room.

All of the girls make and ear bursting squeal, and they all file out of the huge room, following the lady who told us it was time.

Christina pulls me along and I screech as it feels like she is about to yank my arm out of it's socket.

We end up behind a stage, but curtains are covering us.

The woman from earlier rubs her hair back as she calls, "Max!"

A man with chocolate skin runs onto the stage with a mic in hand.

"Sorry, I'm a bit late," He groans as he buttons up his suit that was wrongly put on. "Let's get on with the show, shall we."

The woman shoos us back stage and Max follows, too.

"Okay, who's going first?" He questions, but no one dares answer nor raise their hand.

"No volunteers. Okay, I'll choose myself," Max looks beyond our group and his eyes land on the girl next to me, Christina. "You. You're going first."

A sigh of relief washes over me.

"And you will go next," Max points at me and I sigh in frustration, but I manage a small smile.

Christina smiles at me and I say, "You'll be fine."

She looks down at the outfit she's wearing. She has on some black boots, blue skinny jeans and a white shirt that flares out at the sleeves.

"Thanks, Tris. We should go out for some food sometime," Christina replies.

I can't help but grin.

The curtains to the stage go up and I peek out the back stage.

"Okay, are you guys ready!" Max yells into the microphone and the huge audience of guys erupt into millions of shouts.

"Here is our first contestant!" Max shouts and Christina walks out onto the stage.

I keep looking, hoping no one will notice that I'm watching.

"Hello, young girl, and what is your name?" questions Max and he leans the mic towards Christina's mouth.

"It's Christina Kravitz," She answers and smiles to the crowd. **(just had to…lol)**

The crowd shouts many compliments and they even whistle.

Max smiles and continues, "Well, why don't we start bidding."

Christina nods.

"Okay, who would love to buy this beautiful girl for $500!" Shouts Max.

Half of the crowd raise their hands and I can't help but smirk. Of course she gets a lot of guys that want her.

"1,000 dollars!" yells a man.

"5,000 dollars!" shouts another.

"15,000 dollars!" yells a boy with blonde hair and everyone gets quiet.

"Going once! Going twice! So-" Max begins, but a male voice shouts instantly,

"20,000 dollars!"

Christina smiles and disbelief that she is about to get sold for 20,000 dollars.

"Going once! Going twice! Sold to Will in the back!" Max shouts and Will walks up to the stage and gives Christina a peck on the cheek.

Christina's face slightly turns red and she hugs Will.

I smile as they embrace.

Will looks over to me and I stare into his green eyes.

He runs a finger through his brown hair and hugs Christina some more.

I can already tell that they'll be together anyways.

They walk off stage together, but before exiting, Christina passes by her family and hugs them all.

Her little brother gives Will the death glare, and Will steps back a little.

The little boy looks about 7 and he's even freaking me out…he's like a protective little brother.

Oh…that's why he gave me the death glare. He thought I was checking his sister out!

Fuck! Not a very good first impression...how did I look at Christina that made him go all off?

My thoughts are interrupted when Max says, "Here is our next contestant!"

I take a deep breath and walk onto the stage.

The audience shouts words like, wow, she's hot, or oh my god, I want her, or dude that girl is from heaven.

I feel heat rise in my cheeks as some whistles are heard in the crowd, too.

"And what is your name?" questions Max and he puts the microphone a few inches away from my lips.

"Uh, it's Tris Prior," I reply and the crowd shouts out compliments again.

"Okay, who would love to have Tris for 500 dollars?" asks Max.

I'm so serious when I say that the whole audience raised their hands.

"2000 dollars!" yells a voice, but someone counters and says,

"Fuck it! I want her for 20,000 dollars!"

I smirk at the price that I'm being sold at.

"30,000 dollars!" Shouts a deep voice and he raises his hand, but I can't see his face.

"50,000 dollars!" Yells two voices at the same time.

Everyone silences and Max shouts, "Who said that?"

Two hands raise at the same time.

"Come up here!" Shouts Max through the mic.

I look down as out of the corner of my eye, I see two bodies approach me on the stage.

I turn to Max and he rubs his forehead.

"Really, guys. Of course _you two _would go into competition in getting this girl," Max sighs.

I spin around to be met with two boys.

They're both fucking hot!

I silently fan girl inside of my head, but try to keep a straight face.

One of the guys has blonde hair, but it's cut in a fashionable way. He also is wearing a black suit with a red tie, and he has icy blue eyes.

The other is wearing a gray button up shirt with blue jeans, the casual wear. He has midnight blue eyes and short brown hair.

I feel like I'm going to faint.

"Uh, you two always want competition, don't you?" Max asks from behind me.

The two boys look at each other and shrug.

"Okay, um, we'll just have to work something out…Tris, since two guys are bidding you for the same price, we'll do it like this." Max says and I face him.

"So you'll spend a week with these guys and then you get to choose. You'll be with Eric during the daytime, but with Four during night time. There. Easy schedule."

I nod and turn back towards the boys.

"Hey, I'm Eric," says the one with the blonde hair and we shake hands.

It feels like my wrist is going to break, but I try my best to hold the yelp that builds inside me.

After we finish shaking hands, the other guy smiles a toothy smile, showing off his perfect white teeth.

Wup, already like him!

"I'm Four. Nice to meet you, Tris," we shake hands and when my skin makes gentle contact with his skin, I almost melt. He shakes my hand gently, careful not to hurt it.

"Okay, enough of that," Max says and steps between us. "You'll visit both of them for a week and next week, you'll come back and choose."

"Wha- Where am I going to go? I can't go back home then," I state and Max face palms his face.

"Just choose someone," he simply says, but it booms through the mic so the whole audience can hear.

I stare at both of them.

Eric and Four look around the stage, obviously waiting on what my answer is.

I like both of them already, but the only problem is…

Who do I choose?

**WHO WILL SHE CHOOSE?! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS FIRST CHAPTER AND REVIEW IF YOU WOULD LIKE MORE!**

** LOVE YOU GUYS LIKE ALWAYS, AND ALSO DON'T FORGET TO HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON!**

**~silverpupp**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO EVERYONE! I'M BACK! AND I NORMALLY DON'T DO THIS, BUT I WILL UPLOAD ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY, BECAUSE THIS STORY ALREADY HAS 16 or 17 REVIEWS ALREADY! YOU GUYS REALLY ENJOY THIS STORY! **

** I LOVED YOUR REVIEWS AND FEW OF THEM ASKED FOR MAYBE A BIT OF HISTORY AS FOR WHY THEY ARE BIDDING…I KNEW YOU GUYS WERE GONNA ASK THAT AND I WAS GOING TO PUT IT IN THE SECOND CHAPTER ANYWAY…I JUST WANTED TO SEE HOW MANY PEEPS WOULD ASK THAT!**

** SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, HERE IS CHAPTER 2 OF FOR BETTER OR WORSE.**

Tris' P.O.V-

I stare at the two guys in front of me.

God, this is very hard…

Maybe I should just make it fair then.

"Uh, Tris," Max says as he taps my shoulder and sets the microphone beside his hip.

"Hm."

"Tris, you have to hurry and choose. We still have hundreds of girls backstage," he reassures me.

I nod.

"What time is it?" I question.

Max pulls up his suit sleeve and checks his silver watch.

"It's 1:28. Now can you hurry up and choose. We're on a very tight schedule," He says and taps his watch.

Without thinking, I blurt out,

"Fine, I'll go with him."

I point towards Eric.

"Okay," Max nods. "Four. You know where Eric lives, you'll come and pick her up from his house at 6, but you'll have to drop Tris back off at 8:00 in the morning, got that."

Four's head shakes up and down, agreeing in what Max is saying.

"Good. Four she'll see you later. Tris, I'll let your parents take you home to get your stuff and when you're done with that, Eric will come get you. Eric, you'll drive her to your house and show her around and everything else. We'll work it out." Max sighs.

I nod for like the hundredth time and shake Max's hand.

"Beatrice!" I hear a yell and I turn my attention towards the audience.

I face palm myself as I see my mother and dad waving their hands at me.

I know my cheeks are red from embarrassment because Four and Eric let out a small chuckle next to me.

"Beatrice?" Max looks at me with a question look on his face.

I shake my head.

"Beatrice! Come on, let's go!" I hear my parents yell again.

"Oh, that's you…" Max says as he looks between my parents and I.

I nod.

"Oh…well, this is awkward…" He pierces his lips. "Maybe you should go…with…them…"

"Yeah…" I say slowly and literally push past the guys on the stage and run down the steps to the audience.

"Mom! Dad!" I whisper shout. "Stop yelling!"

"Sorry, sweetheart," My mother whispers back. "We're just really glad you got chosen!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

"Come on." My dad places a hand on the small of my back. "Let's go home and let you pack."

I muster and okay as we walk to the back doors of the enormous room still filled with boys.

"And what is your name?" Max's voice distantly booms through the microphone as my father opens the doors.

"It's Shauna," says another sweet, distant voice through the microphone as we step out into the hallway.

"Well, Shauna, why don't we start off at-" I don't hear the rest as to what Max was going to say, because my father shuts the door quietly behind us.

**PAGEBREAK! ARE YOU LOVING IT SO FAR!**

"Oh my god, Andrew! Our daughter was chosen by two guys!" My mother squeals as we near our house.

I sigh as I tend to look out the window every few seconds to see how much further I am to the auction building or how close I am to home.

"I know right, Natalie!" My dad beams. "I don't think that's ever happened before in auctioning history!"

"Yeah, Dad," I groan. "That's not a thing."

My parents wave me off at the same time and continue their 'adult celebration'.

I shake my head and close my eyes.

Oh, no.

I thought that this auction was going to be easy.

I would get sold to some guy that I will love and we'll probably live together and then fall in love, marry, and have beautiful children.

I thought it was going to be that easy, but life is never easy.

I guess my future was like, oh, little miss Beatrice thinks this auction is going to be a piece of cake and she can get on with her life! Well, no, why don't we make it a bit hard for her so it's TWO guys that want her!

Yeah, that's a great idea.

But wait! There's more!

Why don't we make her have to choose so it gives her a lot of pressure and stress she can be put under!

Yeah!

Ugh, sometimes I really hate how things turn out for me.

"We're home!" shouts my father and we all hop out of the car.

My parents barge into the house while I trudge in.

"Beatrice, hurry up!" My mother barks happily and practically runs up the stairs. "We gotta pack!"

I moan and lazily maneuver myself up the stairs and into my bedroom.

I moan even louder as I see my mother roaming messily through my closet.

She throws out many shirts, pants, underwear, bras, and some things that I didn't even know I had in there.

I almost get clobbered in the head by a hanger, but I guess taking that dodge ball really paid off.

"Mom!" I shout, but she continues to ruin my closet, that won't even be mine anymore, some more.

"Oh my god, Beatrice!" My mother finally stops rummaging in my closet and stands up straighter.

I let out a sigh of relief when I see that a serious look crosses her face, but it suddenly changes when realization covers up the look of seriousness.

"Beatrice! I almost forgot!" She grins widely.

"What? Almost forgot what?" I ask confused.

Before she answers, my mom runs out of my room and down the hall to hers.

I clap my hands and pull out my light brown suitcase from under my bed that is colored with clothing.

I open it and smile as I notice that it is exactly how I left it.

Empty.

I begin to stuff many outfits that I love into the suitcase. I throw in my blankets, my pillow, my hairbrush and comb, 4 pairs of shoes, different assortments of nail polish, and many other things.

Well, let's just say that I'm not a really good goodbye person so basically I realize that I literally packed my whole room into a suitcase…

I'm about to zip up my suitcase until my mother comes into my room and screams, "No! Don't close that suitcase!"

I swiftly, as if my life depends on it, back away from the suitcase and put my hands in the air, as if a cop just caught me doing something illegal.

"Good."

"Mom, what are you doing?" I question as I spin around.

Before I get a chance to look, she quickly puts both of her hands behind her back.

"Mom. What are you up to?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing," My mom shrugs.

"Sure…" I say sarcastically. "Mom, I have no clue where my toothbrush is."

"Oh, I found it in my bathroom this morning when I went to brush my teeth," she answers.

"Okay, I'll just go get it."

My mother gives me a small smile and nods.

I run out of my room and hurry down the hall.

I carefully jog into my mom and dad's room, because if I just walk in without looking where I am going, I will most likely step on junk or something they did not clean up off the floor.

They have a huge bedroom that it's almost like a fricking maze!

I enter their bathroom and yank my blue electric toothbrush from the toothbrush holder that holds my parent's toothbrushes, too.

I leave their room the way it was when I came in.

I only realize that I have been breathing hard until I come to a stop in my room.

"I got it," I smile to my mom and she smiles back.

I tuck my toothbrush into a pocket on the side and when I'm done I, with some of my mother's help, take it downstairs and set it by the front door.

I plop down on the couch and so does my mom.

"Okay, Beatrice, I just want to tell you that whoever you choose, I will be happy with, okay. But if you never come visit us, I will hunt you down until who knows how long," My mother threatens.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I can't help but grin and I hug her.

"Mom. Why do we have to do this anyway? I know you weren't happy when you were put in the auction," I say.

"Well, when I was you're a-" My mother begins but I stop her.

"I don't want to hear any when-i-was-your-age stories, Mom."

We pull apart and she rolls her eyes.

"Fine. Well, we have a really bad society. If it weren't for auctions or women being sold to men, women would be on every corner of every street."

"But why?" I ask.

"Back in the day, women couldn't get well paying jobs, but men could because they were 'smarter' and had a better chance in making it in the educational world. But scientists all over the world have proven that us women are smarter then them, but women can never keep up with jobs as well as men. So in the past, women would quit their jobs because of too much stress and decide to live on the streets and become hookers and they would prostitute just to make money to feed their selves or their family…I couldn't even keep a job and I became a stay at home mom," My mom looks away.

"Mom…you were thinking about going to live on the streets…weren't you?" I question, becoming a little suspicious.

"I-I was, but thankfully your father talked me out of it…Beatrice, promise me you won't go living on the streets even if it's the last thing that you'll do," She says, her voice cracking a bit.

"Oh…" I look down.

An earsplitting honk interrupts my thoughts and my mother and I jump up.

"That must be Eric," mom smiles.

I grab my suitcase and she opens the door.

"Bye dad! Love you!" I shout.

"Love you, too, honey! Don't forget to call me and your mother!" He replies.

"I won't!" I answer back and walk out the door with my mom still standing in the doorway.

"Love you, Beatrice," My mother whispers and I whisper the same back.

I finally realize what car Eric just pulled up in and I feel like my squealing side is about to take over.

"Is that a Mercedes-Benz?" I hear my mom question from behind me.

I nod my head as Eric steps out of the driver's seat and walks to the other side to open the door to the passenger seat.

I hurriedly run over to his car, struggling a little bit to pull my suitcase along.

Eric smiles at me as I approach his car.

He opens the back seat car door and I frown.

"Aren't we going to put in the trunk?" I question quietly.

Eric shakes his head and says in a harsh voice, "Nothing goes in the trunk until later."

Woah! That was rude.

"Okay…"

He puts the suitcase in the car for me and I get in while he does.

Eric finally gets in the driver's seat and we drive off.

But before we do, I wave at my mother that is smiling silently, waving back, and standing side-by-side with my father in the doorway.

**PAGEBREAK!**

"You've got to be kidding me!" I squeal as we enter Eric's house, which is basically a mansion!

"I am not," Eric grins like an idiot.

"No way!" I say in awe.

The house is huge and basically everything is over 1,000 dollars!

"Come on, let's go upstairs. I'll show you the room you'll sleep in for the mornings," He smiles.

I scream a scream of happiness.

We ascend up the stairs and down series of hallways.

It wouldn't be a surprise if this was secretly the Empire State Building.

He opens a wide door to reveal a huge bedroom!

I almost faint as I see a queen sized bed in the center of the room, a huge mirror and walk in closet, a comfy chair in the corner of the room, a coffee table, and a bookshelf of different books.

Well, he was pretty much prepared.

"You like it?" Eric questions as we step in 1more.

"Love it!"

I carefully set my suitcase on the bed and begin to unpack.

"I'll help you unpack," Eric says and comes over to the side of the bed with me.

I unzip the biggest part of my suitcase and pull the top to the side.

"Woah! What are these?" Eric questions as he pulls something out of my suitcase before I can see it.

"What are you-" I stop dead in my tracks as I see what Eric is holding. "Oh…"

"So, you're gonna wear these for me?" Eric asks as he holds up a pair of black, lacy underwear with a bra, and a pair of red, lacy underwear with a matching bra to that one, too.

Oh, so that's what my mom was holding behind her back when I went to go get my toothbrush from her bedroom.

I wonder how my toothbrush ended up there anyway…ugh, of course my mom had this all planned out from her past experiences.

"Oh, god…ummmmm….my mom…she uhhhh…she put those in there…ummmm…sorry you had to see that," I stammer on my words.

"Might come in handy one day," Eric bumps my shoulder and smirks.

I face palm myself to try and cover up the constant blush that is soon to come.

"I'm sorry, Eric, but I have a call to make…" I say slowly as I take the undergarments away from him and put them back in my suitcase, then zip up my suitcase just in case mom put anything else surprising in there.

I dig in the side of my suitcase and pull out my iphone and walk outside into the long hallway, closing the door behind me.

I unlock my phone and click favorites to open my contacts.

My mom's number is at the top of my favorite's list, but that may change in a few minutes.

I forcefully push her name so it can call, because I a really frustrated right now.

She picks up on the first ring.

"Beatrice, I already know that you found my little gifts, so yeah, I'm sorry…" her voice sounds full of hysterics and I can also here my father's deep chuckle on the other end.

"No you're not," I say truthfully, because I can tell she thinks this is funny…and so does my dad, too.

"Yeah, I'm not, but I and your father are just preparing you," My mother answers.

"No, you're not!" I whisper shout as I saunter down the hall a little further and I also just recognize that there are family selfies on the walls. "Mom, this is more like you are preparing me for sex and you know that I feel uncomfortable about that stuff!"

"Sweetheart, the guy you choose to go with will love you to death and I know it. Beatrice, what is love without a little teasing and fun? Come on, Sweetheart, us women know what girls do to boys…c'mon, it'll be fun…" My mom sounds like a friend who is trying to get their friend to do something fun with her boyfriend just to tease him a bit and make him excited.

"Fine," I give in. "But I am not putting them on until me and the guy I am with are at least boyfriend and girlfriend for 1 month."

"Make it 1 week," My mother says.

"3 weeks," I argue.

"2 weeks. That's as high I'll go," she counters.

"Ugh, fine!" I whisper shout again. "Bye!"

"Wait!" My mom yells on the other side of the phone. "Beatrice, don't forget about the 'toys' I put in there, too…"

Toys?

"Mom, please don't tell me you put my stuffed animals in my suitcase?!" I say.

"Oh, no, Beatrice. Not _those_ kind of _toys_." She replies.

"Uh, Tris?" I hear Eric question from down the hall.

I freeze.

Wow, Mom. You just had to…ughhhhh.

"Beatrice? You still there?" My mom asks, a hint of concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you in a bit…" I answer. "Oh, and Mom…"

My mother mutters a 'hm' through the phone.

"Just know that I'm officially fucked."

A fit of laughter is heard from the other end.

"He didn't," My mother says in between laughs.

"Oh, but I think he did," I say, a bit embarrassed.

"Oh…well, talk to you later, love you," she says quickly.

"Wai-" I begin but she has already hung up.

I press end on my phone and slip it into the back pocket of my skinny jeans.

"Uh, Tris…we need to talk," says Eric's voice.

I bang my head against the wall, thinking of what's to come.

Ugh, why do parents have to embarrass their kids.

"Coming!" I yell.

I know when I open the door that I am totally fucked.

**LOL, HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THAT WAS THE END OF CHAPTER TWO AND IT WAS ALMOST 3,000 WORDS! KUDOS TO ME! I AM PLANNING ON DOING AN UPDATE CHALLENGE NEXT WEEK STARTING THE SUNDAY THAT IS SOON TO COME…IF YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE TO GUESS HOW MANY UPDATES I MIGHT BE ABLE TO DO, JUST LEAVE A REVIEW! ALL UPDATES GO TO ALL THREE OF MY STORIES, NOT JUST THIS ONE…EVEN THOUGH SOME OF YOU MIGHT WANT IT TO GO TO THIS ONE…HOPE YOU LIKED THIS AND LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU ENJOYED!**

** BUT FIRST, I WANT YOU GUYS TO VOTE ON SOMETHING!**

** I WANT YOU GUYS TO PM ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK I SHOULD DO FOR ONE OF MY STORIES, UNBREAKABLE!**

** SO AS YOU ALREADY KNOW, THERE WILL BE SOON FOURTRIS! BUT SOME OF YOU WHO ARE READING THIS RIGHT NOW, HAVE PROBABLY NEVER READ MY STORY OF UNBREAKABLE AND THAT IS GOOD…I WANT U GUYS TO VOTE IF EITHER FOURTRIS SHOULD HAVE…**

**A BOY**

**GIRL**

**BOY AND GIRL(TWINS)**

**(TWINS) BOY AND BOY OR GIRL AND GIRL**

**NO CHILD OR CHILDREN**

**OR YOU CAN GO TO THIS WEBSITE BELOW!**

** /3004689**

**YOU CAN TYPE THAT INTO YOUR URL OR CLICK ON IT!**

**IT'S REALLY JUST FOR FUTURE REFERENCES AND I HOPE YOU VOTE!**

**SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND DON'T FORGET TO HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON!**

**~silverpupp**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! I KNOW I'VE BEEN MIA FOR A WHILE BUT AT LEAST IT WASN'T A MONTH OR SOMETHING…I DON'T THINK IT WAS…ANYWAYS…HOPE YOU GUYS ENJPOY THIS CHAPTER!**

** SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, HERE IS CHAPTER 3 OF FOR BETTER OR WORSE!**

Tris' P.O.V-

"Look, Eric, I'm sorry okay. It won't ever happen again," I sigh and squeeze the bridge of my nose.

Eric doesn't answer, but instead he stares, dumbfounded, at me.

"Are you okay?" I question, but I didn't say it aloud, I just secretly said it in my head.

As silence takes over the room, I become a bit frightened.

He's just looking at me, the wall behind me, then back at me.

"What's wrong?" I question, this time out loud, and spin around to see what's behind me, but I only find the wall of the room I'll be sleeping in.

"Just daydreaming," Eric answers. He pulls up the sleeve of his tux and gazes at his sparkly, silver watch.

"You won't have to get to Four's until 3 hours. Wanna go downstairs and get something to drink?"

I nod.

As he leads me out of the bedroom and down the stairs, we walk into a humungous kitchen and I look around in awe.

It has an old grandfather clock, a marble island, high stools next to the island that have red cushions, a dishwasher, which surprisingly, I've never seen close up, he has a glass table for eating and a few cushioned chairs for those, jars are sitting on the counter gracefully next to the sink, and he also has a huge cupboard that has quite a large amount of china inside.

I pull myself slowly into a seat next to the marbled island and let out a small sigh of frustration as soon as Eric's back is turned and he rummages through his silver refrigerator.

I've never had alcohol before, but I heard from a few people from school that it was the best god damn thing around…well besides the Dauntless cake that was served in the busy cafeteria.

"There we go," smiles Eric as he sets a huge bottle of cherry and peachy colored liquid and it has small little orangish, yellowish, flecks flowing around freely.

"What is that?" I question and back away a bit in the stool, and the seat fills a little plushy under me.

"It's _Gold Flakes _and wine and Ciroc Peach with a few ounces of vodka." He replies as he snatches two wine glasses from the top cabinet over the sink.

"Woah, sounds like a lot of alcohol you mixed in just one bottle," I frown.

"Yeah, it is," He pops open the cork with his hands and it sloshes around in the bottle, causing a bit of the peach colored drink to spill on the counter.

Eric reaches for my glass and pours the drink in then pours himself some.

I smile as I realize that I have about 70% less than how many he has.

I mutter a thanks and take a sip.

My hand immediately plops the glass of alcohol back down on the island when my throat burns from the liquid inside my glass.

A gag escapes when I swallow and I hear Eric suppress a chuckle.

"It's always like that the first time. You'll get used to it."

"Wow, that is strong," I admit and push the glass away.

"Come on, Tris, just take it," He pushes the glass back towards me and takes a couple of sips from his.

"Fine," I pick it back up, "But don't expect me to drink it all."

"All on you…" 

"When I was younger, I always thought that like the tooth fairy was real and she was the one lending me all that money just because I gave her my teeth," A giggle lets loose. "But When I was 8, I decided that I would stay up and try to catch her, and it seemed all planned out inside my little 8 year old mind. But I heard my door open and I wasn't supposed to be awake, due to bedtime curfew and school the next day, and I faked being sleep until I heard heavy footsteps and a hand slip under my pillow. When the footsteps walked towards my door, I took the chance to peek and realized it was my father. My childhood was ruined!"

Eric and I sit at the island, telling childhood stories, and my head is throbbing.

Maybe I should've just turned down the alcohol, but instead I challenged it.

"Eric, I really think I should be getting to bed. I feel tipsy," I feel myself frown as my vision of Eric's face begins to come blurry and everything around me does the same too.

He looks at his watch once again.

"Four should be here to pick you up in a few minutes," Eric smiles, but then it falters. "I don't think it's the time to take a nap, Tris. You should wait until he gets here."

"I know, but I just feel really tired and I just rally need to lie down," I reply.

His grin widens and he answers, "Okay, just go on up to your room and sleep then."

"Thanks," I sit up and literally trample over my own feet trying to get up the stairs to where I sleep.

I finally make it and wobble into my room.

I zip up my suitcase and throw it to the side, knowing that I'll have to unpack sometime.

I jump into my bed without taking off my shoes and close my eyes.

They then shoot back open when I realize the door is still open.

I don't feel like getting up so I decide to leave it open.

I shut my eyes again and began to fall into a peaceful sleep…

Until I hear a loud slam and voices.

What now!?

"Hey, Eric, I'm here to pick up Tris," A deep voice says with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Four's here.

"Sorry, Four, but Tris is upstairs sleeping, but I advise you to leave and don't come back until she's awake," Eric answers.

"I'm sorry, but I do believe that the host of the auction gladly pronounced that this is the time I pick up Tris," Four counters.

"Well Tris is sleeping and if you have a problem with that-" Eric begins but Four interrupts loudly.

"Eric, for three years now, I come to pick up a different girl every year, she's always sleeping and the next few days later, she's dead." Four scoffs.

I sit up quickly, not tired anymore but confused at what Four just said.

"What are you talking about, Four," Eric says and I can detect a slight grin on his face when he said it.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about," Four says in a menacing voice. "Just bring her down here or I'm going up there."

"I told you she's sleeping."

"You gave her that drink didn't you…the drink with all of the different kind of alcohol in it?" Four questions.

"What do you want to hear?" Eric says.

"You disgust me…" I hear two sets of footsteps jog up the stairs and walk down the hallway.

I instantly lie back down and close my eyes.

Footsteps wander into my room when someone says, "I told you she's sleeping."

"Eric you didn't," says a voice I recognize as Four's.

Two cold fingers press against the side of my neck and I can't help but feel like it just shocked me and sent thousands of watts flowing through my body.

"She's okay."

"She is?" Eric says in a fake voice, but chuckles afterwards.

I hear Four scoff.

An arm slips under the fold of my knees and another arm under my back.

I'm lifted easily and brought close to a strong chest…obviously Four's.

"You better bring her back on time tomorrow," Eric says harshly as I'm carried down out of the room and down the stairs.

"Sure," Four says sarcastically and his voice hums through his chest. "Hey, grab her suitcase."

"I'm aware that she isn't living with you," Eric responds as we descend further down and into what I'm sure is the living room.

"Just go get her things. She might want to sleep in her clothes instead of what she's wearing."

I hear Eric heave a sigh and soon footsteps litter the stairs.

"I don't know if you'll wake up, but I hope you do," Four whispers. I don't know why, but I want to smile. But I don't.

"You stink, Tris," I hear a smile in Four's voice. "You smell like alcohol…"

I slightly laugh.

"You're awake?" questions Four.

I nod, not opening my eyes.

"What a surprise," I hear the sarcasm in his voice. 

**WELL THERE IS CHAPTER 3 (RIGHT) OF THIS STORY! THAT CERTAINLY MEANS THAT I HAVE NOT WRITTEN IN A WHILE IF I CAN'T REMEMBER WHAT CHAPTER THIS WAS…AWKWARD… IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SHE WILL BE WITH FOUR (OBVIOUSLY)…**

** HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT…SO SORRY FOR THAT… **

** ANYWAYS LOVE YOU GUYS AND DON'T FORGET TO HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON!**

**~silverpupp**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS! WHAT'S UP! I KNOW THAT I'VE BEEN MIA FOR A WHILE BUT I'M STILL HERE AND THE UPDATES WILL BE MORE RECENT THAN EVER BEFORE I'M PRETTY SURE! I KNOW HOW EXCITED YOU GUYS MUST'VE GOTTEN WHEN YOU SAW I UPDATED AND I HOPE THIS STORY GETS UPDATED MORE THAN I LIKE IT TO.**

** SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, HERE IS CHAPTER 4 OF FOR BETTER OR WORSE!**

Tris' P.O.V-

I instantly shoot up and the events of last night come rushing over me.

I sigh as I remember the alcohol, what Eric said, and Four's concern for me.

I clench the white sheets below me and try to register my surroundings.

Where am I? What happened? How did I get here?

I'm in a king sized bed, I think, and the matress is comfortable. I'm under black, plain covers, and they're comfortable as well.

I can hear voices from another room, but they're very close by.

I let go of the white sheets and yank the covers off of my body.

I throw my legs over the side of the bed and stand up on the fluffy carpet underneath.

I look down confused when I realize my feet are bare, and I almost have a panic attack when I realize I'm in an oversized dark blue shirt that goes all the way above my knees and basically engulfs more than half my body…but it isn't mine.

I have on black shorts. Well, at least I'm not just in a shirt.

I look around the room and notice that it's just a regular room, unlike Eric's.

This room is vague.

Beige walls, fluffy blue carpet that covers the entire room, a king sized bed with dark blue covers and white sheets, a small red bean bag in the corner of the room that has recently been sat on, and a few pictures on the wall.

One picture consists of Four, another one of Four and some other people and one of those other people I recognize. Right in the middle of Four and a tan skinned boy is Christina, the girl I met at the auction.

And right next to her is the guy that bought her, Will.

That could've been taken recently, but the auction was two days ago, I think.

And plus, they look about two or three years younger.

I continue looking at the picture until another one catches my eye.

It's Four and a girl next to him that has dark brown hair and deep blue eyes just like Four.

They look alike. They're obviously brothers and sisters.

I pull my gaze away from the pictures and head towards the door and open it. It makes a small creaking sound but I ignore it.

I step outside of the room into a highly lit hallway, and shut the door behind me.

I creep down the hallway and the voices I heard before get closer.

I come to a corner and peek my head around the wall. Four sits on the floor with his back turned to me and his legs stretched out. Two tan skinned boys, two girls with that could basically be twins, but they have different color hair, sit on the couch, and Will and Christina sit on the other couch on the other side of the room.

Christina suddenly turns my way, and I quickly duck back around the corner.

God, I think she saw me.

"Tris!" yells Christina and I close my eyes and sigh.

Of fucking course she saw me!

"Come on, you can come on in."

I inhale then exhale and walk into the living room with all eyes on me.

"Hey, Tris!" one of the tan skinned boys yells my name and shoots me a smile.

"How do you know my name?" the words get out before I can even think.

"Oh, well Four just couldn't stop talkin' about you," he says, and silence consumes the room. Everyone turns their gaze to Four, but Four just looks down at his hands. "Well…anyways, I'm Uriah and this is my bro, Zeke."

The boy, Zeke I guess, waves at me and says, "Nice to meet you."

I nod.

"Oh, god, Four, you told me she was cute, but not shy," One of the girls sitting on the couch say.

Everyone laughs, but I don't understand what's so funny.

My face suddenly burns like a furnace and I see Four's face turn red, along with his ears, too.

They begin to laugh even harder once they acknowledge my face and even Four's.

"Anyways," says the girl who made the small joke before, "I'm Shauna, and this is Marlene, my sister."

I wave and everyone begins to laugh again, and again, I don't understand what's so funny.

Maybe I shouldn't blush anymore…

"Yeah, and I'm Will," Will says, even though I met him two days or so ago.

"Yeah, I know," I manage to say.

"Hey! She speaks!" shouts Zeke and once again, they begin to laugh again.

"What did I-" I begin but a door opening and closing shuts me off.

"Hey, guys, I'm back!" says a high pitched voice and I immediately become disgusted.

A girl walks in from the other side of the room and she smiles at everyone in the room. They all return 'heys' and 'what ups' as she just stands there and stare at me.

She has natural, shiny blonde hair that has hints of orange in it and striking green eyes.

I on the other hand have dull, blonde hair and vague blue-grey eyes.

She continues to stare at me.

Wait, did I do something wrong.

I manage to look away and pretend to be interested at a crack in the wall.

I guess it worked, because I no longer feel her gaze on me, but I hear her feet shuffle away from where she just was.

I look back over to her and she's now over by Four, sitting extremely close to him.

I guess she notices me looking and decides to kiss Four full on the mouth.

It doesn't take that long until Four finally gives in and places his hands on her hips.

The others in the room begin to fake gag and yell, "Love Birds!"

"God, Nita and Four, get a room!" shouts Christina.

Oh, so her name's Nita. Wow, what a name.

Nita opens her eyes and looks at me while still kissing Four.

I roll my eyes. She probably thinks I'm after him or something, like Christina's little, protective brother who thought I was interested in Christina that way.

Wow, what face do I give that makes it look like I'm interested in someone?

They finally pull apart, and smile at each other.

A pang of jealousy crosses me and I don't know why.

Nita looks directly at me again and questions to Four, "Is she wearing your shirt?"

Four casually nods and says," We didn't get her suitcase out of my jeep, and I didn't feel like going back out there to get it, so I let her borrow my shirt and Christina gave her a pair of her shorts."

"I thought you told me she was drunk, and there was no way she could've changed herself if she was drunk," Nita leans back on the couch and crosses her arms.

"She was drunk, but not enough to have a hangover the next morning. She could've obviously been able to change herself," Will jumps in.

_Hello! But I'm still here! _I shout inside my head.

Nita glares at Will and Will sits back ad look away like he said nothing in the first place.

I don't remember changing myself last night, but whoever did, I would thank him or her for it.

"You told me it was only you and her last night, and you said she passed out, so someone must have changed her," argues Nita.

"But I-" begins Four but Nita jumps in.

"Did you change her, Four? Answer me."

Nita's voice is harsh and Four sighs a frustrated sigh.

If Four was here and I was here, too, and we were here alone, does that mean that he changed me?

I hope not!

I suddenly feel angry, but my self conscience may have just risen a little bit higher.

I just can't imagine if Four saw me without a shirt or pants.

"I changed her," Butts in Christina. "I was here last night, because Four had, um, called me and told me she was here.

Nita glances at Christina, not believing anything she says.

The room becomes silent and everyone just stares at each other.

"Okay…" Nita finally answers.

Nita and Four hug and I try to contain a smile when I see Four mouth a thankyou to Christina.

They pull apart and My heart literally jumps out of my chest when Nita walks over to me.

"I'm sorry, I know you like Four, but I really need you to take off my boyfriend's shirt," she rolls her eyes and stares at me.

I'm not scared of her, especially because the glare she gives me doesn't intimidate me at all.

It's quiet again. Maybe I should speak or just take the shirt off.

I close my hands around the dip in the shirt below my neck and prepare to take it off.

I stop when I realize that the smell of this shirt, Four's shirt is highly attractive.

It smells like cologne, sweat, and distantly male.

And there's no way I'm taking this off. It smells good and I doubt I have a bra on underneath.

"Actually…" I begin. "I think I'll keep it."

"Well, I said take it off and if you have a problem with that then you can just walk on out of here." Nita sends me a fake smile that I really want to punch off.

"Fine with me," I inwardly smirk, but keep an emotionless face on.

My feet start to walk away, but I'm yanked back by the shirt and am face to face with Nita again.

Will, Shauna, Marlene, Christina, Uriah, Zeke, and Four erupt in gasps and shouts.

"I said take it off," Nita grits her teeth.

"And I said no," I reply.

"You whore," she says and throws a punch near my face.

I surprisingly block it and return the punch and I hit her square in the nose.

"Bitch!" I shout as she hits the ground and I jump on top of her.

I slap, punch, and scratch the crap out of her face non-stop.

A chorus of my name being yelled constantly fills the room, but it's better than silence.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see the others get up and fumble around to get to me and Nita.

Nita's face is bloody, but I don't stop.

She got a chance to punch me in the mouth and I taste blood.

But it didn't phase me, so I continue to beat her up.

I pull my hand back and clutch it in a fist and prepare to bring it down, but it's stopped by a hand clasping my wrist and another strong arm wrapping around my waist, pulling me away from the bloody girl who was just below me. Who was also just under my power.

I get a kick in to her side before I am fully apart from her.

"Let me go!" I shout.

Nita is being held back by Christina, Shauna, and Marlene, so that must mean I have to have all the guys hold me back.

I'm glad my father sent me to that fighting camp.

Nita struggles against them as I do the same, trying to get away from Four, Zeke, Uriah, and Will.

Nita's too strong for the girls holding her back and she pulls away from them.

I try to pry the strong arm away from waist and I do, and run straight for Nita.

We're only a few yards away so as soon as she throws a stony punch towards my head, I duck and launch my arms around her waist and slam into her body, knocking her back to the ground with me on top.

"No, Tris, don't!" I hear an unfamiliar voice yell, but it's a girl's and it must be Marlene, considering that she hasn't talked but laughed the whole time I've been here.

I slap and punch Nita again but I don't get in as many as I'd like, because I'm pulled back by my waist again, but this grip on my waist is harder than the last one.

I turn to see Four pulling me away from Nita.

I turn back to Nita who is being carried back by the girls again.

"Damn, your strong!" shouts Will.

Nita stands up and looks at me.

"You little slut! How dare you?! I have an interview tomorrow!" Nita yells and wipes her bloody nose with the back of her hand.

I smirk at her complexion. She has a bloody nose and bloody mouth, a black eye and bruises over her face, and a few wild scratches over her face.

"You asked for it!" I shout.

Nita releases an anomalous growl and tries to reach her arm out towards me, and she's pushing herself closer to me.

I strain against Four's grip and try to push my way to her like she's doing.

Hands grab both my biceps and attempt to hold me back.

I yank away and reach for Nita and she growls at me.

Once we're close enough, I'm lifted off the ground, but Nita's in a good range.

I kick her in the stomach and she flies back to the ground.

Come on, Tris! This is your chance for another hit!

I wiggle away from Four's grip and land on the ground with my feet since I was like 11 inches off the ground.

I lunge for Nita, who is still groaning in pain on the ground, but a hand clasps around my right ankle, which is my dominant foot, and I fall almost landing head first.

I moan, and sit up. Four has my ankle, but I try to kick with my left foot to get him off , but my aim is messed up, because I never did use my left foot for anything but walking.

I kick with my right foot and get him off.

I hurry to get up, but I'm too late, because Four has his hand around my ankle again and this time he drags me back to where I was at the start.

I try to sit up on my hands, but they're pulled from under me, making me land back on the ground.

I thrash against the hands that hold my arms down, but I'm getting tired out.

"Tris, calm down!" yells Zeke and Uriah at the same time.  
>"Will, hold her ankles!" Four says.<p>

"No!" I yell as another set of hands grab my ankles. "Let me go!"

Four climbs up my body and traps my body in between his legs.

"Tris! Calm down!" Four looks me deep in the eye and I can't help but begin to fall into his deep, blue ones.

A voice inside my head scolds me for not fighting back and falling into Four's grip on my shoulders, and I knee Four in the groin.

He groans but it doesn't help because he ends up falling on top of me but he swiftly gets back up and holds me down on the shoulders.

"Tris! Please calm down! Just calm down!" Four says and lowers his voice. "Calm down, you're okay."

It becomes quiet again and I feel my anger begin to descend.

I nod. "I'm calm."

All of the boys' grips on me falter.

Sighs feel the room, but Nita revolts.

"She's a whore! She tried to kill me!"

Okay! That's it! I had enough!

I yank my arms away from the brothers and bring my knee up and knee Four again where the sun doesn't shine.

Before he falls on me, I punch him in the face and he falls the other way, on the side of me.

Will's grip on my ankles fails as he looks surprised and I pull my feet away and get up.

I smile as I realize Nita is already on her feet.

Before anything else I'm tackled again, but this time Four has me in between his legs again but his knees are holding down my arms, and Will and Zeke, have my ankles, while Uriah holds my ankles.

I scream out in pain because Four's knees are killing my arms and I feel bruises starting to form.

"Four! Please…" I whimper in defeat.

We make eye contact and pain develops in his eyes. He has a cut on his lip, but it's not severe. It's not severe compared to what I did to Nita.

He's hurt. I hurt him.

"I'm sorry." I muster and he releases one of his knees from my right arm. I bring it up and trace the cut that I caused from punching him.

Four leans down and whispers in my ear.

"I'm fine, Tris. Really."

He comes back up and the corner of his lips twitch up into a small smile.

Four looks at my eyes, my nose, then my lips, then back up to my eyes.

I run a hand through his hair.

"Hey, you skank!" I hear Nita shout. "Get your hands off my boyfriend!"

Four looks up at Nita and I smirk.

I'm not attracted to Four. Am I?

No. No I can't be.

But I'm not worried about being attracted to Four, because I just really want to make her pissed.

I tug his hair playfully, and bring his lips down to my lips.

I smirk against his lips when his mouth begins to move with mine.

He gave in.

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED! I MADE THIS CHAPTER LONG BECAUSE OF MY ABSENCE!**

** LOVE YOU GUYS AND DON'T FORGET TO HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON!**

**~silverpupp**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG, YES! I KNOW I'VE DONE SOMETHING RIGHT IF I HAVE ALL THESE CONFUSED REVIEWS FROM READERS! I AM UPDATING A LITTLE EARLY THAN I SHOULD BECAUSE I DO WANT TO TORTURE YOU GUYS A BIT AND I WANTED TO WAIT A WHOLE WEEK UNTIL I POST THIS! **

** JUST TO LET YOU GUYS IN ON A SECRET…I MADE THIS CHAPTER RIGHT AFTER CHAPTER 4 BUT I JUST WANTED TO SEE HOW MANY WOULD GET CONFUSED AND IT WAS MORE THAN EXPECTED!**

** ANYWAYS, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS LOVE YOU GUYS AND FOR THE CONFUSION ON THE RELATIONSHIP WITH NITA AND FOUR, MY LIPS ARE SEALED!**

** I'M DROPPING HINTS IN THIS CHAPTER AND YOU'LL HAVE TO BREAK IT DOWN TO UNDERSTAND!**

** SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, HERE IS CHAPTER 5 OF FOR BETTER OR WORSE!**

Tris' P.O.V-

I gasp as Four slowly pulls away from my lips and stares me in the face.

"You weren't supposed to kiss back…" I whisper so it's only audible for me and him to hear.

He just hums and closes his eyes.

"You kissed him!" I hear Nita shout. "You little…ughhhhh!"

Four gets up off me and helps me to my feet, telling the boys to let go of their grip.

I stand and glare at Nita's whose face is red with anger.

Nita stomps over to Four and slaps him in the face. It doesn't look like it hurt so he just stands there.

"How dare you?!" She yells.

The girls have to hold her down.

"Come on," Four plants a strong hand on the small of my back. "Let's get you cleaned up."

He leads me down the hallway and back into the room I was in not just too long ago.

He shuts the door behind him and walks around to the other room.

I watch his every move, noticing that the long strides he make with his legs are sexy in some way.

He stops in front of a door I didn't know that was there before, and he turns to me.

I tear my gaze away and look at the ground.

"Well, are you coming?" Four's voice startles me.

"Huh, oh…yeah," I stammer a bit.

Four smirks and walks into the room and I slowly walk over and follow him inside.

It's a bathroom.

Four motions for me to sit down on the toilet and I obey.

Four pulls out a white rag from the cabinet above the kitchen sink and runs water from the faucet and soaks the rag.

I urge myself to ask what he's doing, but I can't bring myself to do it.

I guess he finishes what he's doing and turns the water off, and wrings the towel out a bit, but not too much.

He kneels down in front of me and reaches for my right hand, taking it carefully as it snuggly fits into his hand perfectly.

Four brings up the rag and dabs the cuts on my knuckles that I didn't realize were there.

I guess Nita has a really hard head or something, because I would never get these bruises unless I was killing the crap out of a punching bag.

A burning, stinging sensation rushes over my right hand and my other hand is the first to relax.

I thought that I might punch him but instead my hand flies and rests on top of _His_.

Four stops what he's doing and looks at my hand. His eyes travel up my body to my chin, my lips, my nose, then my eyes.

I feel a blush starting to grow at the base of my cheeks and I look away.

"Sorry…It's just…" I begin, but I stop myself from continuing on, because I feel so embarrassed for touching him.

I move my hand away, and Four finishes cleaning my wounds that cover my hands.

Out of no where the question flies out of my mouth.

"Why are you with her?"

Four instantly looks up at me and looks confused.

"What?"

I realize I said it more harsh than I intended to.

"Why are you with her?" I pause for a moment. "Nita, I mean."

"What do you mean?" he asks and tosses the bloody rag into the sink next to us.

"I mean like…well, why am I here if you already have a mate?" I question trying to make it more obvious.

"Oh, Nita…she's just my girlfriend, ya know…" Four says,

"But why her."

"Tris, well, you wouldn't understand," Four sighs.

"How wouldn't I understand?" I question and stand up from the toilet.

"Look…it's just…complicated," He shakes his head.

"Complicated?" I ask puzzled, "how is your relationship complicated?"

"Can you please stop asking questions?" Four says as we walk out of the bathroom into the room I slept in.

I plop down on the bed.

"I'm sorry. I'm just curious."

"Yeah, I can tell," Four wipes his hands on his pants. "Come on, let's go."

"Come on. Why would you want to date a girl like Nita?" I stand up and walk over to Four, who is standing by the door.

"It doesn't matter," he growls.

"Well, it does matter to me, and I just want to know." I lean against the wall. "Just answer my question and we can go on with our lives."

"I don't have to answer your question…" He sighs and turns to look at me.

"Okay, fine," I frown and bite my lip, but then I regret it when a metallic taste fills my mouth.

"Your lip," Four says and walks over to me in just two steps. "It's bleeding."

"Meh, don't worry. I'm fine," I bring my hand up to touch it, but Four stops me.

"No, no, no. Stop," Four grabs my wrist and places it down at my side. "Don't do that. You'll make it worse."

He brings up his right hand and brushes his thumb across the bottom of my lip, but no where near the cut.

"W- what are you doing?" I question as he leans in closer and I feel his breath against my face.

He rests his soft lips on mine and uses his left hand to support the small of my back and presses me closer to his strong body.

I kiss back and slide my hands up his chest, up his neck, and run my fingers through his hair.

I gasp when his teeth sink into my bottom lip, exactly where the cut is.

I don't find pain in this action but more pleasure than anything.

A slight moan leaks from my mouth without permission, and I scold myself for it.

Four's lips smirk against mine and I inwardly groan.

I become even more surprised when Four's teeth clutch my bottom lip harder and he drags it out, causing a deeper moan to escape me.

We pull away and only our heavy breathing fills the room.

"Is it better?" Four questions.

I suck lightly on my bottom lip and smile when I don't taste blood.

"Yeah, thanks," I say.

Four smirks and I silently laugh.

"This does not make up for you not answering my question."

"Oh, but I think it does," Four whispers.

"Ugh, I'm not done with you…" I lean back against the wall.

"Of course you aren't," He winks and exits the room.

**THIS UPDATE WAS REALLY EARLY AND HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

** LOVE YOU GUYS AND DON'T FORGET TO HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON!**

**~silverpupp**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS! WHAT'S UP! AND SORRY THAT THIS IS LIKE A MONTH LATE! NO BIGGIE RIGHT? NO….OKAY…I KNOW THAT I HAVE BEEN ABSENT FOR A WHILE, BUT HEY, AT LEAST IT DIDN'T TAKE ME A YEAR TO UPDATE! **

** OKAY, SO I KNOW THAT THERE ARE SO MANY QUESTIONS ON THIS STORY, BUT HEY, WE'LL GET THERE, BUT NOT THIS CHAPTER….OR MAYBE THIS CHAPTER…IDK!**

** SO I GOT A REVIEW THIS MORNING WHILE I WAS WRITING THIS CHAPTER AND I HAVE NO CLUE FOR AN UPDATING SCHEDULE BUT I GUESS THIS IS THE UPDATING SCHEDULE THEN!**

** MONDAY- MISMATCHED **

** WEDNESDAY-UNBREAKABLE**

** FRIDAY-FOR BETTER OR WORSE(BUT I WILL PUT UP RANDOM UPDATES OF THIS STORY TO SURPRISE YOU GUYS)**

** SO WITHOUT FUTHER ADO, HERE IS CHAPTER SIX OF FOR BETTER OR WORSE!**

Tris' P.O.V.-

I follow Four back to the living room, and when we get back, everyone stares at us, including Nita.

Nita sends me a death glare and narrow her eyes.

I smirk once I notice that her right eye is bruised and she has a busted lip.

Nita quickly jumps up and runs over to Four, hopping into his arms and kissing him hungrily on the lips.

I hold back a gag and look away, and turn my attention to the rest of the people.

"So, maybe I was thinking that we could all go like to the movies or something today?" Will speaks and pulls Christina into his side.

"We could, but Tris has to go back to Eric, right?" Marlene nods and smiles cheekily at me.

"Yeah, and then when Four gets her back this afternoon, we can go to the movies or the Pit or whatever," Uriah leans back into the couch and crosses his legs.

"Oh yeah, Tris," A strong hand is placed on the small of my back, and I realize that it's Four's. "Come on, we have to get you back to Eric's house, before he flips. I wish we could keep you here, but that would be breaking the rules."

I nod. "So are you going to take me back?"

"Duh!" Nita butts in and shoves me away from Four's grasp. "And I hope you're one of the _ones_ that _never_ come back," she spits.

"Nita!" I hear Shauna and Marlene hiss at the same time.

"Look, I really don't want to get into another fight with you so can you please back out of my personal space?" I ask and fake a smile.

Nita growls at me as she steps back and intertwines her hand with Four's.

"Yeah, Four. You should go on ahead and take Tris back to Eric," Zeke says and stands to his feet. "And Nita, maybe you should stay here so, um, ya know…you won't get into another fight."

Nita groans and I find everyone else in the room holding back a smile…including me.

"Okay, fine with me," Four grabs my forearm, "Let's go, Tris."

Four and I walk out of the front living room door and hop into his jeep. I guess it's a good thing they left my suitcase in here…I surely don't want to go back in there.

As we began to drive down an unknown road filled with millions of houses, my mind fills up with millions of questions.

"Why did Nita say she hopes that I never come back? And what did she mean when she said one of the ones?"

Four doesn't answer. He just continues to drive. I sigh and lean my head against the window, giving up.

**PAGEBREAK!**

Four pulls up in front of Eric's house, and I find it a bit surprising when I see him sitting down on his luxurious porch, reading a magazine.

Eric looks up and grins widely when I get out of the car and get my suitcase from the backseat.

"Hey, I'll see you later, okay," Four says uneasily as I slam the back door of his car closed.

I nod, and watch him drive off.

I drag my suitcase up the white, powdered steps of Eric's mansion, and in a mere second I'm inside the house, and the sound of the door locking behind me startles me for some reason.

"Well, hey, Tris," Eric's voice booms throughout the house.

I turn around and manage a smile. "Hi…Eric."

"Here," he says and reaches for my suitcase, and I let him take it. "I'll help you get it up the stairs."

I nod as Eric begins to walk up the stairs to my bedroom, and he carries the suitcase into my room with ease.

Once we walk into my bedroom I smile, because it feels like I haven't been here for like forever!

Eric sets my suitcase beside the bed and sits down on it, the bed dipping slightly under his weight.

He pats the bed next to him and I obediently obey. I walk over and sit down, but I find that I'm severely close to his body, which causes butterflies to develop in my body.

"So it seems like you had fun at Four's house," Eric speaks and points to my knuckles, which are red and have small splits that are somewhat hard to notice.

"Yeah, I guess. His girlfriend sorta got in my face, and I may or may not have beat her up." I reply and Eric chuckles. "What?"

"I don't understand why she keeps getting into fights. This happened twice last year with Four's sister, Mya." Eric smiles down at me as I look at him. "Nita just doesn't like girls staring at her boyfriend."

"Well, I don't see what's the problem between me and her already." I speak. "I mean like all I did was look at Four and she snapped. I just don't understand why Four's with her anyways."

"It seems like someone's getting jealous!" Eric pokes me and I look at him with my eyebrow puckered.

"What?! No! I'm not interested in Four!" I exclaim. "It's just that Nita's been a total bitch to me the whole time I was there. I just think that Four's too sensitive to break up with her, to be honest."

"Four's not that sensitive. Trust me, he would've broken up with her already. He just wants to keep Nita in his life, Tris."

"But why? No one wants to be friends with Nita, I'm pretty sure." I say.

"He's trying to keep her, because Nita reminds him of Mya, his sister. Nita reminds all of us of Mya. Well, used to, but now, since Mya's gone, Nita's turned into a total snob, but there are still hints that some of Mya's traits are still there. Mya and Nita were best friends until Mya…I don't want to talk about it," Eric looks away and begins to twiddle his thumbs.

"Oh," I look down at my brown uggs, "Sorry I asked."

"Nah, don't worry," Eric's forefinger lifts my chin up and forces me to look at him. "You kinda remind me of her, too."

A small smile forms at my lips, and I stare into his icy, blue eyes.

I suddenly pull away.

"I have to go to the bathroom and maybe take a shower, okay," I speak instantly.

"Yeah, okay. It's right over there, and there are some towels in there, too," Eric grins at me and points to a door in the corner of my bedroom, which must be the bathroom.

"Okay, thanks," I grab my suitcase and literally toss it into the bathroom. I close and lock the door behind me, just to be safe.

I turn around and almost faint when I see the stand up shower with a glass door. God, I wonder what job Eric works at, because I might want to start working there, too!

I open the glass door slowly and turn on the water and spin the vial thingy to the left, which signals as hot water.

Once that's running, I begin to strip my body of all my clothes and just pile them up in a pile in a corner.

While grabbing a small, dark blue rag, I step into the shower, letting the hot water wash over my pale skin.

**(Hi…I didn't want to go too in depth with the shower scene, so yeah…)**

I step out of the shower after turning off the water that was still hot after a 30 minute shower.

I grab another dark blue towel, but it's larger and I use it to wipe off any access water and dry my body.

I set that on the pure white toilet seat and scavenge my suitcase for clothes.

I groan once I realize that there are only bras and underwear that are lacy and the bras are push up bras.

_God, mom! How hard did you try?! _

I wonder what she did with my other bras though…she must've thrown them out…

Ugh!

I decide on a black, lacy, push up bra and black and lacy underwear.

I apply deodorant, perfume, and lotion, like always, and I feel kind of happy with the perfume my mother threw in there. I smell like cotton candy or some sort of delicious candy now.

I find myself smiling when I noticed that clothes that I usually wear are still in there.

I grab a long sleeved black shirt and some shorts to throw on, since this is my normal walk-around-the-house-outfit.

I find it funny when I see my blow dryer in there, so I plug it up to the outlet above the sink and blow dry my hair for like 10 minutes.

After that I pack up everything else that I took out and walk out of the bathroom, carrying the suitcase with me. I throw that to the side of the bathroom door and almost freak when I see Eric lying down on my bed watching the huge flat screen television that is mounted on the other side of the wall.

He notices me when I walk over and sit down next to him.

"C'mon, I'm gonna go take a shower in the bathroom in my bedroom," Eric sits up and pulls me off the bed with him. "You can wait in my bedroom if you want."

I swallow and nod as he smiles and pulls me along with him down the hallway outside of my door.

We pass like millions of doors before we make it to his room. I walk in and he shuts the bedroom door behind us, and he casually walks over to his closet, I think.

I look around the room…and I thought my room was big!

His room could be described as a full restaurant!

His bed is huge, bigger than mine and the flatscreen television that he has is the biggest I've ever seen.

"I won't take long in the shower," Eric says as he pulls out some black sweatpants and a black shirt. Eric grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls up, exposing his bare back to me, which is completely flawless…other than the curve of a tattoo that clearly begins at his waist but ends close to the curve of the back side of his hip. I suddenly look away when I think I've been staring too long.

Once he tosses his shirt into the basket next to him, he enters a door, which I guess is the bathroom.

**PAGEBREAK! WHAT'S UP GUYS!**

Once Eric is out of the shower, he comes over and sits next to me on his bed, but the t.v. isn't on because I kinda just sat there, trying to put all the pieces together about Mya and Nita and Four and Eric, and how any of those people have to deal with me.

"Hey, whatcha thinking about?" Eric questions as he once again, uses his forefinger to lift my chin up and look at him.

"Nothing," I manage.

"Look, if you're thinking about Mya, don't worry about her, okay. She's gone…never coming back. And Nita, don't worry about her either, because you're better than her, okay," Eric says and cups my cheek in the process.

I don't know what to say, but I suddenly trust him. Eric seems so cold at times, but then once you get to know him, he's involuntarily nice and caring.

I nod. Eric smiles at me, but I don't remember when he begins to lean in and press his lips against mine.

His lips are warm, and soft, and welcoming.

I don't kiss back, and Eric pulls away.

"Tris, oh my god. I'm so sorry," He begins. "I didn't-"

But before he can finish his sentence, I crash my lips into his and grab his wrist lightly, pulling him closer to my body.

He kisses back, but he kisses me with passion more than anything.

I wrap my arms around his neck, closing the little space we have between us. Eric wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me even closer, if that's possible.

I honestly don't know what has gotten into me…at first, I'm just a girl whose trying to find the right one to end up with, but now, I'm now a girl who kisses every guy in sight or something like that.

But I want him for some reason. I have a feeling that Eric will treat me right, but most of all, I have a feeling that if I end up with Eric, there will be no annoying girlfriend of his to break us up.

I trail my hands down Eric's neck and down his muscular chest and finally to the hem of his shirt.

I fiddle it, but a small giggle leaks from me when I fall on top of Eric on the bed. Eric chuckles in between our kissing and we roll over and I end up below him, but he's on top of me.

Eric pulls his lips away from mine and they pull apart slowly, pulling apart in a rather weird way, like glue. And I enjoy this moment because when we pull apart I feel our lips our lips beg for more and that the other's would never leave.

But the feeling of Eric's lips on mine is replaced by a feeling of complete ecstasy.

His lenient and humane lips run across my jaw, planting sweet pecks, causing me to try my best to hold back a sigh of pleasure.

I ball my hands in his shirt, I swear I hear him growl huskily when I attempt to take off his shirt.

Eric continues to kiss my jaw then my neck, and then he hits my sweet spot, which is where my neck connects with my shoulder almost.

Without trying to, I moan, and Eric's mouth smirks, but continues to manipulate my sweet spot. I bite my lip and try to hold back my moans, but it's not working!

While I try to take my mind off of that, I finally get his shirt off, and on the inside, I totally scream out in joy when I realize that he has the sexiest stomach I've ever seen!

Though my ex, Peter, had abs, I believe that Eric has broken the world record!

Eric brings his lips back up to mine, and we begin to kiss each other fully on the lips again. I realize that this is the first time I've kissed someone and then we go all the way to kissing necks and everything else.

I almost freak when Eric starts kissing my neck again, and then he goes down to my shoulder, leaving little goosebumps to form.

I mumble his name like millions of times. I honestly didn't think I'd enjoy this.

Eric swiftly lifts up my shirt and lines more kisses down my bare stomach. While doing so, he pulls my shirt off and tosses it somewhere in the room. As long as we don't go further than this, I'm totally fine with this position.

It feels like we make out for ages, but it's totally worth it. Eric's fingers fiddle with the waistband of my shorts, and I begin to fear what will happen next.

I drop my hands and my hands move Eric's fingers away from the waistband of my shorts.

But I guess boys just don't quit, because he moves his fingers back where they were, and literally begins to pull them down.

"Eric," I mumble and swat his hands away from me, "Stop."

Eric grabs my wrists with both of his hands and pins my arms down on each side of my head.

I struggle underneath him, but honestly, he's too strong. Eric leans down and his breath tickles my ear.

He whispers something into my ear and I only wiggle under his grasp more.

"You didn't want to stop just a few minutes ago, Tris. And you want to stop now?" I nod furiously.

"Trisypooh," he says in a deep voice, and imprints harsh kisses down my stomach, "It doesn't work that way."

"Eric! Quit!" I shout, but I know it's completely useless.

And I really want to yell at my mom right now, because I realize that I am wearing the lacy, black bra she bought me and I am wearing the lacy, black matching underwear, too!

"Go on, Tris," Eric looks me deep in the eye. "Call Four's name…But I can assure you," Eric plants soft and gentle kisses on my sweet spot again. "He's not coming."

Unexpectedly, sobs rack my body and I begin to cry. I let my guard down and this is what I get. 

** OKAY SO THERE'S CHAPTER 6, I THINK, OF FOR BETTER OR WORSE! I MADE IT KINDA LONGER THAN USUAL SINCE I'VE BEEN ABSENT FOR A WHILE AND I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY!**

** LOVE YOU GUYS! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND WE'RE ALMOST TO 100 REVIEWS! THANK YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH! **

** HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND DON'T FORGET TO HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON!**

**~silverpupp**


End file.
